User talk:Jeff111458
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! Image uploads For your image uploads, can you please take the time to describe (on the image pages) what each image is related to/relevant to? In addition, they all require licensing details. If you're unsure how to do those, feel free to respond here, and explain each of them, where they are from, etc. -- sulfur (talk) 14:48, June 28, 2017 (UTC) : Given that sulfur has offered this advice, and you haven't taken it, nor haven't read the file use policy, yet continue to upload files that have no description, no source, no documentation, we will be required to deleted these images. Thanks. --Alan del Beccio (talk) 23:59, July 5, 2017 (UTC) :: the top image is a photo of me. I took it myself. ©Jeff Summers ::The next image down is also a photo of me from the Air Force. ©Jeff Summers ::The third image is my own scratch-built model and my own art ©Jeff Summers ::The fourth image is my contribution to the 2018 Star Trek Ships of the Line Calendar. As far as copyrights go, I assume that would be me and CBS and Paramount. ::The Fifth image is my own scratch built models and my own art ©Jeff Summers ::The Sixth image is my own scratch built models and my own art ©Jeff Summers ::I hope this qualifies as explanation and copyright. IF there is anything more I need to do, please let me know. I am new to all this. ˜˜˜˜Jeff111458 : That's fine, I guess our angle is that we have an archive with 40,000+ pictures in it that are all tagged, stamped and filed so they are both legit and traceable. We're just trying to get yours inline with that, that's all. --Alan del Beccio (talk) 15:46, July 6, 2017 (UTC)